


Puppy Tails - Red Wine

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock enjoys some red wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my mom, Roxymissrose who I pinched an idea from. She rocks!

It was late Saturday night and John and Sherlock had been at Angelo’s most of the evening. They’d brought back a bottle of red wine, ‘on the house’ said Angelo. Sherlock sat drinking the wine as John drank a beer he’d fished out of fridge. Gladstone sat in front of the fire as they chatted.

“So Sherlock when was the first time you ever had a drink?” Sherlock looked over at John blurry eyed. He wasn’t used to drinking quite so much red wine.

“I don’t remember, we always had wine with dinner on a Sunday.” John nodded his head, upper class family he supposed. “When was the first time you had a drink John?” Sherlock thought he should ask the question out of common curtsy, not that he was interested in the answer. John, from a working class family would no doubt have rebelled as a teenager and consumed a large amount of beer with his friends on a street corner.

“I was about 10, Harry thought it would be funny to get me to drink a bottle of Vodka when our parents were out. Fortunately Harry had the sense to call a neighbour when I passed out. Was in the hospital for a week with alcohol poisoning.” Sherlock shock his head annoyed.

“That’s so wrong John, so very wrong.” John smiled at Sherlock.

“You’re a little bit drunk aren’t you?” Sherlock tried to keep his head from swaying.

“Certainly not John, I am as sober as a judge.” John smiled, he was tipsy but not going to take it any further. Plus it was fun watching Sherlock, he really did seem to be enjoying himself.

“Well talking about firsts. When was the first time you kissed someone Sherlock?” The change in Sherlock was immediate, he seemed to sober up.

“Have you been talking to Mycroft?” John shook his head, and Sherlock relaxed back into his seat. John sighed and poured a little more wine into Sherlock’s glass.

“I guess you’re not going to be answering that one then.” Gladstone walked over to them and jumped onto Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock ran his hands through Gladstone’s fur. John looked over concerned, had he said the wrong thing? You never knew with him. Sherlock stared at the light rose on the on the ceiling and started to babble.

“Mycroft had an idea that a kissing booth would make a lot of money for charity at our local town fair during the Summer holidays. I was 12, not really interested in girls or boys at the time. I suppose it was partly to try and ‘normalise’ me into society. So after much deliberation and the promise of a new hamster I said I would indulge his fancies and kiss the girls. My cousin Mortisha was employed to kiss the boys, we being the two most attractive of the family. No tongues were supposed to be involved. There was a list of rules on the outside of our booth. “Sherlock took a breath. “I had kissed a few girls before Crystal appeared. I was not looking forward to seeing her, Mycroft told me she had a crush on me. When I kissed her on the lips she opened hers and pushed her tongue in my mouth. Then it went in further, and right to the back… And I wretched. She ran away and I threw up. We didn’t make any more money on the booth after that.”

Gladstone licked Sherlock’s hand. John had hold of his jeans and was twisting his leg hairs through the fabric, trying not to laugh. It was so painfully funny but obviously uncomfortable for Sherlock. They sat there looking at each other Gladstone in the middle and Sherlock looking pitifully drunk.

John decided it was time to go to bed. He felt for Sherlock, someone who had probably taken this one experience and never kissed again because of pure embarrassment. Either that or he thought he was going to be sick. John got up poured some water in a glass and handed it to Sherlock.

“I think it’s time for bed Sherlock. Drink the water, it’ll clear your head.” Sherlock looked up at him.

“What about your first kiss John?” John watched as Sherlock drank his water.

“Her name was Lynn Allen, we kissed outside the school gates. It was ok, a bit hurried, a bit like a washing machine.” John smiled as Sherlock downed the rest of his water. “It get’s better you know, softer, gentler. It just takes practice.” Sherlock closed his eyes it felt like they were running now. Something brushed gently against his lips, like a feather and then it was gone. A ghost of a kiss. He opened his eyes and John had picked up Gladstone. John smiled happily and Sherlock felt a flutter in his stomach.


End file.
